Increasing the transmit power of a signal from an access node to one or more wireless devices is one way of improving the robustness of the signal. The additional transmit power can be reallocated from unused wireless communication resources, such as resource blocks, and the like. However, increasing the transmit power of a signal at one access node can also cause interference with the transmission of a signal at a proximate or neighboring access node. Such signal interference can degrade the transmission of information from the neighboring access node, and can have a negative impact on voice, data, and other services provided by the neighboring access node.